the_nitro_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Schooled
Get Schooled is the second episode of The Nitro Squad, and is the first episode featuring minor characters. Plot This episode begins with Brody, Tyler, and Shane relaxing in Brody's room. Shane realizes that they're supposed to be in school, when out of no where, the truancy officer, Dickbaggs, barges in through Brody's door and takes them to school. The boys arrive in school and sit in their class, waiting for their teacher to arrive. The door swings open, and a disgusting man walks in, sits at his desk... oven thing, turns it on, and relaxes his feet on the burners. He introduces himself as Childdoll Hardcandi. He proceeds to warn the boys that he's a man, and he's gonna what a man's gotta do. He then gives them their first assignment, which is to get payback on Officer Dickbaggs for stealing his Halloween candy. He assigns Zack, AJ, and Jimmy to the task, and carries on with class with the others. Zack, AJ, and Jimmy walk through the hallway and come across a sleeping Dickbaggs. AJ drops a frog in his coffee and they walk away. Back in Hardcandi's classroom, the boys are about to draw for.. art class? Apparently, drawing improves your welding skills. Brody asks what they're suppose to be drawing, and Hardcandi answers him by stripping down butt naked. The boys run out in horror. Landon, Brody, and Tyler decided to complain to the principal. They get stopped by a hall monitor, and ask for directions to the principal's office. The hall monitor interrupts him, asking for a hall pass. Landon uses operation Nun-chucks to scare off the nosy hall monitor. They eventually find the principal's office, and barge in, immediately asking to speak about their weird teacher. Specs gets mad, and quickly puts them in their place. He kicks them out for not knowing their sigfigs, and sadly, Tyler gets stuck in the door. Brody and Landon mourn the loss of their dear friend, when Dickbaggs crosses their path. He's choking on the frog that AJ dropped in his mug. Landon decides the best course of action is to beat the frog outta him. However, they just permanently lodge it in his throat. Specs catches the boys beating on the truancy officer and swiftly kicks them out. Specs bans them from ever setting foot in his school again, but Hardcandi trumps his order, inviting the boys back into class for the next day. Characters * Brody * Landon * Tyler * Shane * Zack * AJ * Jimmy * Mr. Hardcandi * Mr. Specs * Officer Richard Baggs * Hall Monitor Trivia *This episode wasn't scripted, and was entirely improv. *A scrapped scene where Zack dies in a tidal wave of students hinted at the possibility of this being another death centered episode. *A deleted scene showed that Tyler was sexually assaulted by Hardcandi. This was later scrapped due to obvious reasons. *This episode is the first to introduce minor and supporting characters. Check this episode out! * https://youtu.be/xuYXrjn2GWU